World of warcraft addict
by TheNextNewVampire
Summary: A boy named Max had bought a new game which may turn out to be his new reality


World of warcraft addict

Understanding- World of Warcraft belongs to blizzard entertainment. Also I have not played enough world of warcraft so I do not know all of the quests of the eastern kingdoms so some are made up. This is not to be offensive to real players I am writing this story for fun.

Day 1

"Hello, my name is Max I like video games but none them give me an effect on how fun they are so I decided to play this new game that I bought World of warcraft. I installed it onto my PC and already got my subscription ready. It does look pretty cool. I'm going to create my first character. I'm going to be a human mage because they can shoot fire."

"Okay I am starting my first quest in Northshire. I am a level 1 mage right now so let's get our first quest. *After the quest* "Whoo hoo! I'm level 2. It is now getting around nine o' clock but I think I may stay on this game a little bit longer.

Day 2

"Yes I'm a level 5 now oh this level 47 noob wants to challenge me to a fight. Sure I'll accept the fight. Ready to die noob? *One fire blow to the face later* "I can't believe he just killed me I threw a fire ball at him so he should be dead now! I think I should quit but maybe stay one the game more longer."

Day 5

"Yeah level 10 I am so awesome. I would like to see those night elves try to get on top of the tower of Azora. Oh no! No! I'm being mauled by a wolf. I have to see if I have healing potions. I have to keep my eye on the game even though I haven't slept in 5 days. Just got to play the game a little longer then I'll stop.

Day 10

"Haha! My level 15 mage is going to whop your ass! Yeah now I'm level 16."

"Max are you still on that game?"

"Yes, mother."

"Well get off you have been on your computer for 10 days!"

"I can quit anytime I want maybe next week."

Day 15

"Yeah level 20 is so awesome I now have 65 more levels to go. I will turn in this quest then I got to buy some more protective cloaks and a horse. I want the gray one because it looks so awesome. I also want to learn how to ride a griffin. What! I have to be a level 72? That bull sh-sh! Bull poop! I'll just play more to get to that level.

Day 24

"Level 29 and still going riding my horse and looking all awesome. I purchased this wand that can instantly kill. Lets' try it! *boom* Yes! Now I'm level 30! Oh no! my own dragon mount got killed! At least I got my horse and broomstick."

Day 30

"As you may want to know I am on level 37."

"Are you still on that game?"

"Mom, leave me alone! I'm trying to play this game."

"You have been on your computer for a month, I'm getting help and turning off the internet."

"Mom just leave me alone! My mage needs a healing potion!"

"I don't care it isn't real life!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"You're crazy I'm taking you to a psychiatrist."

"My mage powers will disintegrate you!"

"Your mage is not real! It's just a game avatar."

"How could you say I'm not real you brought me into this world fifteen years ago!"

"You are not a mage it's just a stupid game!"

"Yes I am, I know magic!"

"No you don't you are a teenager not some avatar protecting a holographic world."

"It is not a holographic world! It is real life! Things happen like invasion of blood elves and being mauled by a dragon!"

"You're crazy!"

"Go away!"

"Phew! Sorry my mom was being stupid. She thinks I'm crazy but I'm not heh heh heh! *eye twitches*

Day 35

"Level 41 okay buy some health potions and some manna which is you may know magical energy! Some noobs of night elves are trying to battle me. They keep calling me chicken so I'm going to challenge all three of them.

*Some time later*

"Oh yeah! You noobs go cry to your mommies and now I'm level 42. I'm halfway there!"

Day 41

"Level 56 just keep the quests going! I have to see if I have my elements wands in order. Air, water, earth, and fire. There is also a storm wand that I really want to get. I have to keep playing if I want to get to that storm wand. Just have to kill a couple of jaguars to finish the quest and boom! Level 57."

Day 49

"Level 64 just twenty some more to go mwahahahahaha! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh yes this is working the crystal ball is working. I know where the gold sword is inside the cave I have to get there! This is getting better as I speak. Oh another friend request to my army! Click yes. Now I have 1,089 people in my army. If I get my army up to 5,000 we will have the blizzard record of biggest army in the world… of warcraft!" *eye twitches some more*

Day 58

"Level 72 about 15 more levels to go!"

"You are still on that game?"

"Mom, I thought we had this talk."

"We are not done talking. You have been on this game for almost two months without food or sleeping."

"There is no time for sleeping when the world is being invaded by goblins."

"There are no goblins invading the world, you have to get off that computer. You are addicted to this game."

"I am not addicted I can quit anytime I want."

"How about now?"

"Okay."

*2 seconds later*

"You see mom I quit you happy?

"No I am not happy."

"What about just walking away from the computer and going outside."

"I am outside you see I am summoning the elements."

"I mean real outside not pixels and code."

"NO! You can't make me!" *Crazy laugh*

Day 64

"LEVEL 80! 5 more levels to go and I am a grandmaster mage. I right now have 4,999 people in my army, one more to go!"

Day 67

"LEVEL 85! The final level I just got to add this person in and *computer goes blank*

"What happened?"

"I canceled your subscription and deleted your game and closed down the internet."

"Mom why?"

"You were addicted"

"!


End file.
